


New Moon

by galaxyjun



Series: New Moon Verse [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? it's a chat fic what do u want from me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: Chat: Justin’s Baby BoysRegret: good morning to everyone except whoever named this fucking chat———————————————————————————————Or; the soonhui tag is barren and I am starved + chatfics are always fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names
> 
> Regret : Seungcheol
> 
> Snake: Jeonghan
> 
> Texas: Joshua
> 
> June: Jun
> 
> MemeFucker9000: Soonyoung
> 
> #1MCRFAN: Wonwoo
> 
> Pastel Satan: Jihoon
> 
> Tall Fucker: Mingyu
> 
> Pringle Slut: Seokmin
> 
> Twink: Minghao
> 
> Hansolo: Vernon
> 
> Extra: Seungkwan
> 
> Tiny Baby Man: Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy first SVT fic
> 
> I love Wen Junhui sm and y'all sleep on him + SoonHui is so fucking cute so I wrote this in one day bc I didnt have wifi and I was bored and sad depression is WILD
> 
> this might end up being a series, maybe not, hope you enjoy!

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Regret: good morning to everyone except whoever named this fucking chat

MemeFucker9000: surprisingly, it wasn't me 

Regret: wait rlly

MemeFucker9000: cheol-hyung im honestly offended u have that little faith in me

Pringle Slut: lmaooooooo dont blame hyung tbh

MemeFucker9000: seokmin u fucker u kno ur the next suspect

Pringle Slut: guess what??? didnt name it bihct

**Pringle Slut has left the chat**

**MemeFucker9000 added Pringle Slut to Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: can’t run from your mistakes bihct

Pringle Slut: i am but a simple man with a boner for simple plan let me live

Pastel Satan: did you just do that for the rhyme

Pringle Slut: yup

Regret: who the hell named this fucking chat I will not rest until I figure it out

Snake: can't u just scroll up and find out

Regret: i am a Father jeonghan do u think I have the energy to scroll through the shit that I know awaits me

Snake: fair

Tall Fucker: im more curious about why Justin tbh

Tall Fucker: which one too

Extra: shit u rite

Extra: Bieber??? Timberlake???????

Pastel Satan: McElroy?

#1MCRFAN: of course you’d like the McElroy’s I should’ve fucking guessed it

Pastel Satan: ???

Pastel Satan: is it a problem???

#1MCRFAN: no I was convinced it was Chan that would be the McElroy fan out of all of us

Snake: how do u know Jihoon’s the only one

#1MCRFAN: cause the rest of you fuckers would’ve spammed us if it were u

Snake: true

Tiny Baby Man: why’d u think I’d be into the McElroys??? What the fuck even is an McElroy???

Pringle Slut: McElroy sounds like Macklemore and now I'm blasting Thrift Shop at max volume mACK COME BACK

MemeFucker9000: is it bass boosted

Pringle Slut: of course

MemeFucker9000: Good Man

#1MCRFAN: idk Chan ur into all the weird shit youngsters are into nowadays

Tiny Baby Man: oh so I’m into the weird shit???? ok hyung

#1MCRFAN: whats that supposed to mean

Tiny Baby Man: look at ur username lmao Emo ass bitch

MemeFucker9000: FFFFFFFUCK

Extra: LEE CHAN

Snake: im crying im so proud look at u go kiddo

Hansolo: jfc I wake up to wonwoo getting the shit roasted outta him by chan this is gonna be a gr8 day lmao

#1MCRFAN: u come into my house… on the day of my daughter’s wedding…

Regret: hansol did u do it??

Hansolo: do wat

Pastel Satan: chat name

Hansolo: LMAOOOOOOO WHOM

Regret: dammit

Twink: i didnt fucking leave my family in china for this shit

Tall Fucker: Hao breakfast is in the fridge

Twink: I saw ur note thanks babe

Extra: Disgusting

Regret: FUCK WHO THE HELL DID IT

Tall Fucker: w8…

Hansolo: shit here come detective gyu

Tiny Baby Man: ~ace detective~

Tall Fucker: there’s only one person in this chat not on rn…

Tall Fucker: and if no one else has done it…

Texas: surprise bitches

Pringle Slut: PLOT TWIST

#1MCRFAN: H A 

Snake: BABE PLS 

MemeFucker9000: crnyignhr

Twink: im going back to bed fuck all of you

Extra: which Justin????

Texas: it’s Justin Trudeau bc everyone of u fucks in here wants to bone him on some level

Texas: dont even deny it i have RECEIPTS

Tall Fucker: damn didn’t even think of that one

Hansolo: i can't breathe holy fuck

Regret: jisoo I trusted you

Texas: ur mistake lmao

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: is anyeon on rn

MemeFucker9000: ik its l8 but

Tall Fucker: no ur ok what’s up?

MemeFucker9000: do u ever feel like ur gonna die alone

Twink: ok I didn't say anything cause I thought it was gonna be some headass ahit but goddamn 

Tall Fucker: hyung are u ok???

MemeFucker9000: maybe????

MemeFucker9000: idk I’m sad and lonely and I caught myself stalkign Jooheons Insta and he looks so happy w/ his new bf and im happy for him and like

MemeFucker9000: we both decided we were better as friends but it still sucks u kno

Tiny Baby Man: :///

MemeFucker9000: dont “://“ me help a bitch out

Tiny Baby Man: I havent graduated yet hyung im still in high school I havent dated I get the same feel sometimes but idk what to say so im just :///

MemeFucker9000: sorry

Tiny Baby Man: damn ur really sad abt this wow

Tall Fucker: dont worry hyung!! ur only 22 theres plenty of time and plenty of people!!

MemeFucker9000: :////

Twink: hyung, i might sound a lil rude, but i think you've played it safe for too long

MemeFucker9000: ??

Twink: all ur past relationships have been ppl that u were friends before hand with, and you’ve never really gone out and found someone completely new to date. Idk y but I feel like maybe??? That might be it????

MemeFucker9000: wym

Twink: like, Jooheon-hyung you’ve known for years. you dated Wonwoo-hyung, who you room with, and Jihoon-hyung, who you grew up with. Seokmin’s like a lil bro to u idk y u even tried that lmao. that girl?? Last year?? dont remember her name but u danced together

Twink: im not saying u gotta walk up to a stranger nd be like “ayyyy wnna fucc ;;;)))" but idk try new things n shit

MemeFucker9000: …

Twink: what

Tall Fucker: babe ur so smart wtf

Twink: ??

Tiny Baby Man: ur korean’s improved sm wow

Twink: thanks???

Pastel Satan: ok I was lurking this whole time but ^^^^^ to EVERYTHING Minghao said

MemeFucker9000: ily sm kiddo im gonna hug the SHIT outta u at practice tomorrow be prepared

Twink: wtf ew no

Tall Fucker: “e w” hao pls

Tiny Baby Man: lmao too late hyung rip in pieces

Twink: kwon soonyoung I stg do not

MemeFucker9000: HUG TIME BITCH

Twink: i should’ve never helped u in the first place rot u fucker

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Regret: who wants to dye hair

Snake: …depends

Regret: on what

Snake: r u doing it

Regret: by myself??? w/ a kit????? lmao fuck no I dont wanna have soonyoung’s roots

MemeFucker9000: MISTAKES WERE MADE AND TIME HAS PASSED

Snake: where tho

Regret: u kno that massage place across from my parlour

Snake: ?yeah

Regret: well apparently it was some tax fraud front lmao

Snake: wow ok

Regret: yeah so there's this new hair place that opened up there nd it looks really nice i wanna check it out

Snake: k im in

MemeFucker9000: sure getting kinda tired of black tbh

Extra: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ y not

Pastel Satan: im in

Snake: where tf were u during the convo

Pastel Satan: lurking

Extra: I actually just got of my shift I'm not weird like hyung

Regret: anyone else??

Pringle Slut: /vivid war flashbacks to blue hair/

Snake: minnie u looked good!!

Pringle Slut: black is the only one for me lmao

Tiny Baby Man: r u Wonwoo-hyung

#1MCRFAN: y me I did nothing to u

Tiny Baby Man: sorry tho my mom said i couldn't until next year :(

Twink: meeting up w/ a friend now srry

#1MCRFAN: I mean it’s either dye my hair or not eat

Pastel Satan: lol same but i have no impulse control

Hansolo: dude,

Snake: bringing the van round to ur places be ready

MemeFucker9000: ok daddy

Snake: dont

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: jgkyftgvkjhgyrbitch

#1MCRFAN: what now

Extra: this guy came in w/ coffee nd he’s chatting w/ han-hyung’s hairdresser and he’s fuckinh hot omg 

Hansolo: :^|

Extra: from an objective standpoint

Hansolo: : ^ |

Extra: adsyufw why did that get sm more threatening hwsbkefh

Texas: pics!!!

Pastel Satan: riphoshi.jpg

Texas: nice image name lmao

Texas: wow ok nvm i see

Pastel Satan: what really killed Hoshi was the small polite customer service smile he got from the guy

Hansolo: lmao rip

MemeFucker9000: he jus left should i be sad or relieved

Regret: relieved, cause i was 90% sure u were gonna bust a nut

MemeFucker9000: bitch i mightve

Regret: pls

Twink: w8 where was the coffee from????

MemeFucker9000: i am DYING and ur concerned abt the coffee???? Smh 

Hansolo: me too tbh

Snake: Flower Path I think???? idk apparently it’s new the hairdresser says it’s a coffee shop with a floral aesthetic nad it’s hipster or smth

Extra: how can u spell aesthetic but not and

Extra: HE JSUT FUCKING HIT ME WTF HYUNG

Snake: : ^ )

———————————————————————————————

Twink: bitch

June: manners

Twink: bitch-ge

June: good afternoon to you too

Twink: u worked today after I met u at the shop right???

June: …yeah

Twink: did u… perchance….. visit a hair salon………

June: y e ah there was a really cute guy there too I tried to smile @ him but it turned too customer service-y i think

June: nd it sucks bc he was r e a l l y cute but im prob never gonna see him again too so :(

Twink: has Dumb Fuck contacted u recently

June: no thank god

June: i think he moved out of the fucking country tbh nd im glad

June: i dont know what i wouldve done if i saw him again

June: ur being weird and cryptic 

June: what do u want from me

Twink: …………excellent

June: ?????????

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: shit dude is it normal to think abt someone u onlysaw once 3 days after u saw them

MemeFucker9000: not even met like the dude gave me a dead-eyed smile that ws more poilte than anythign and im still shooked to this day

Pringle Slut: u need some dick in u

Extra: who r u and what did u do w/ seokmin

Pringle Slut: sorry lmao I decided to cook for Chan and he repaid me by stealing my fucking phone what a shitty kid 

Snake: c h a n

Tiny Baby Man: ive decided to engage in teenage rebellion 

Tiny Baby Man: @wonwoo-sensei, teach me ur edgy ways

#1MCRFAN: dude wtf I wasn’t even a part of this why am I getting dragged

Tiny Baby Man: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ rebellion I guess

MemeFucker9000: hey assholes can I get a fuckin uhhhhhhh validation for my gay 

#1MCRFAN: there there u poor gay dick

MemeFucker9000: would it be creepy to hang around the cafe n try an meet him

Pringle Slut: absolutely do not

Pringle Slut: poor guy’s in customer service he probably doesn’t wanna deal w/ some thirsty weirdo hanging around trying to fucc while he’s on the clock

MemeFucker9000: afdoiebsrogb I DONT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME WHY AM I LIKE THIS

Twink: Wen Junhui

MemeFucker9000: what

Pringle Slut: what

Snake: what

Extra: what

#1MCRFAN: what

**Hao added June to Justin’s Baby Boys**

Twink: here he is

MemeFucker9000: WHAT THE FUCK

June: if the chat name refers to anyone else other than Justin Trudeau then it’s gonna have to change im only loyal to my Maple Daddy [tongue emoji, maple leaf emoji, water droplets emoji]

Pastel Satan: gdi another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riphoshi.jpg = https://68.media.tumblr.com/b237eb3a305ce567dce43dc8930ab6ad/tumblr_oszxlkJ7tF1w6rk8ho1_540.jpg
> 
> leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it! I have all of this written, so it will be finished don't worry
> 
> see y'all later I guess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat: ;^}**
> 
>  
> 
> Regret: jeonghan pls dont tell me this is what I think it is
> 
> Snake: what, a chat to get junhui and soonyoung together???
> 
> Regret: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just learned how to insert photos lmao
> 
> also??? y'all are so nice???? thanks so much!!
> 
> ((ignore any microphone/in-ears/signs of a concert I Am Trying My Best))

Twink: REMEMBER WHEN I SAID DONT BE TOO WEIRD

June: AHHHHHHH U KNOW I DO WEIRD SHIT WHEN IM NERVOUS ITS PART OF WHO I AM X U M I N G H A O

Twink: UR LUCKY THAT EVERYONE IN THAT CHAT IS A WEIRD FUCKER

June: hhhhhhh i dont think i can do it its been so long since socialization outside you and him

June: I thought I could do it but im like 10 sec away from apanic attack fcuk

Twink: thats y i added u bc u moved to Korea to follow ur dreams or whatever w/ him but that fucker isolated u and hurt u and when u finally got away from him i was the only one u could talk to and ur usually someone who needs people around u but after him u were so quiet and sad and scared and fuck dude I just

Twink: i want Junhui-ge back

Twink: I want the asshole who stole my food and laughed for no reason in dead silence and who was way too confident in himself

Twink: i want u to be happy again Ge

June: hao

Twink: if u send an apology im gonna teleport into ur home and drop kick ur ass into infinity

June: …k

Twink: if u really dont like them u can leave and i can cover for u

Twink: but like they’re all good people tell them u got anxiety and theyll understand

June: its not me liking them, its them liking me

Twink: o

Twink: I wouldnt worry abt that

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Texas: this man gets my genius

June: /finger guns/

June: heads up im anxious as dick and ido weird shit bc of that so sorry for literally anything that happens

Pringle Slut: lol same

Pastel Satan: lol same

Texas: lol same

Tiny Baby Man: lol same

Regret: ok we get it everyone here has anxiety anything else

Extra: No Hets Allowed

June: HA WE’RE GOOD ON THAT PART T R U S T M E

Snake: so… whomst is u

Tiny Baby Man: hyung pls

Snake: /daintily lifts wine glass and elegantly takes a sip/

Tiny Baby Man: h y u n g

June: did minghao say anythign abt me??

Regret: no he just added u

June: cool i don't trust him

Twink: good choice lmao

June: uhhhhhhh

June: im Wen Junhui (Moon Junhui in Korean if u care), im 22, 96-er, I've lived in korea for abt a year now, I work at The Flower Path, it’s a hipster-ass coffee shop but idk I like it, im studying acting at the uni here, i live around that tattoo place

June: Man.Sae??

Regret: shit dude thats my studio

June: really??? thats dope I love the aesthetic of the place its so cool

Snake: how'd u meet our lovely Minghao????

June: tbh???? I shld be asking u that lmao

Snake: ?

June: my moms his god mom and vice versa he's essentially my cousin bc our parents were friends in highschool

Snake: o

Pastel Satan: wait if you've been here for a year nd u were that close then where were u y didn't Minghao introduce us earlier

June: ive been working thru some shit nd I wasnt really ready for anything like this

June: sorry if I'm vagueing its just kind :/ u know

Pastel Satan: ye I got it

June: so…

June: /daintily raises wine glass full of mayonnaise/ whomst is u /tries to take a sip, fails bc its mayonnaise/

#1MCRFAN: why

June: Anxiety

#1MCRFAN: right my bad

Twink: in descending order of age

June: damn how big is this chat

Twink: way too big

Regret: Seungcheol, 23, own Man.Sae as u know, not at uni bc of that, dating Jihoon, unwilling father here

Snake: Jeonghan, 23, im a model and a bartender @ The Diamond (im gonna own that bitch one day fucking TRY and stop me), dating Jisoo, Seungcheol’s ex-spouse but we share custody of the kids

Texas: I’m Joshua/Jisoo, 23, im studying to become a teacher rn but i also teach guitar, Jeonghan’s boyfriend for some reason lmao

Snake: hey

Texas: <3

Texas: anyways thats 95-line

#1MCRFAN: k so hoshi’s older than me but our neighbour has been fucking for like three hours with no end in sight and its gotten LOUDER so he had to go deal w/ that

June: oooo yikes

#1MCRFAN: uhhhhh fuckin im Wonwoo, im a double major in philosophy and literature (make a lit joke and I will kill you), wanna write someday, 21, I work at the library, currently single and very content pls dont try and set me up I don't want that ye

Pastel Satan: Jihoon, 22, I study music and i wanna be a producer one day, don't have a job, just live w/ Cheol above Man.Sae rn

Tall Fucker: hi!! im Mingyu, 21 (97!!), dating Minghao (u might've known that but if u didn't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) I wanna own a cafe one day! so I'm studying for that. dog enthusiast #1, I work at the shelter with Seokmin currently! nice to meet you!

Twink: u kno me

June: unfortunately

Pringle Slut: im Seokmin, 21 as well, gonna be a vet someday so, doing that @ school rn, im not dating anyone in this chat but i doooo have a s/o, their name is Jimin and im love them, nice to meet you Hyung!!!

Hansolo: im of the oldest of 98-ers, Hansol Vernon Choi, last year of high school, I write raps so I'm probs gonna do that, juuuuuust got fired for smuggling candles from bath and body works for the diva, who’s my bf

Extra: im the diva, Seungkwan, 20 like Hansol (who forgot to mention that), same highschool, I wanna sing!! I work in retail rn bc I hate myself

Tiny Baby Man: Im chan!! Im 19 :(, two years away from graduating, no job rn but I really wanna dance like Hoshi-hyung and Minghao-hyung!! Nice to meet you!!

June: well that was exhausting

MemeFucker9000: fuck dude there were dicks and tits out it was awful everything is awful I wanna fucking bleach my brains out

Twink: not over yet

MemeFucker9000: shit I need to introduce myself don't I

MemeFucker9000: kwon soonyoung, 22, dance major and I teach part time at HIGHLIGHT Studio, gonna get a permanent position there after grad, single and bitter, nice to meet u dude!

June: nice to meet everyone!!

Snake: can i get an insta

Regret: y

Snake:….no reason

Pastel Satan: to stalk y tf else

June: @moonjunnies, i haven't posted on it for a reeeeally long time tho

June: latest thing there is like, year and a bit ago

Snake: then can we get a selfie??

Texas: babe ur shameless omg

June: would this do?? (I didn't like any of them so I sent all 3)

June: hereugo.jpg

Snake: oh

Snake: oh it will do

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: 96-fuckers**

MemeFucker9000: gafkgnergtucgskejhw

#1MCRFAN: man rip

Pastel Satan: aren’t y’all in the same room

MemeFucker9000: HIS HAIR IS PINK NOW

MemeFucker9000: HE WAS HOT WITH BLACK WTF NOW ITS PINK WHAT EVEN

MemeFucker9000: IM GONNA EITHER KILL HAO OR PLATONICALLY KISS HIM

#1MCRFAN: he’s flipping his shit rn do you think he’s capable of normal conversation

Pastel Satan: fair

MemeFucker9000: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK

  
———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Twink: when did you get your hair done??

June: yesterday!! I went to the new salon!!

June: I ran some coffee there a few days back and someone was getting their hair dyed purple and I wanted to try

June: it came out more pink tho

June: how do u think it looks

Twink: didn't think u could work pink but it looks good

June: :D

Snake: did the someone look like

Snake: beautifulman.jpg

 

Snake: this???? ((also babe ur so good at taking photos))

June: wtf

Texas: ((thanks babe)

Snake: you came in when we were getting our hair done what are the odds

———————————————————————————————

June: IDK

June: WHAT ARE THE ODDS MINGHAO

June: TAKE THE SNAKE TITLE FOR YOURSELF SHADY BITCH

Twink: :)

June: IS CUTE BOY THERE

Twink: thats Hoshi-hyung

June: fuck even his nickname is cute what do I do

Twink: did u see him post-dye?

June: his hair was black when i saw him

Twink: well

Twink: ask abt it

June: ur the worst

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

June: wait all of u were there??

June: who?????

Regret: me, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Jihoon

Pastel Satan: y am I last

Regret: best for last babe

Pastel Satan: 7/10 flirt too cheesy

Regret: damn maybe next time

June: what did y’all do to your hair?? Pics???

Regret: me.jpg

Regret: fucking got rained on that day so most of my colours gone but Jihoon somehow snapped this photo of me

Pastel Satan: I am a man of many talents and taking photos of my hot boyfriend is one of them.

Pastel Satan: me2.jpg

 

Pastel Satan: also u got this one of me somehow somewhere when tf

Regret: shhh

Extra: stopbeinggross.jpg

 

Extra: this is literally The Worst photo but I don't want those two to keep being nasty so here it is sorry I don't have anything better :/

Hansolo: my bf???? Being anything other than amazing and beautiful????? Bad Concept

Extra: babe :’)

Texas: my beautiful bf already showed his hair so

Snake: ;) thanks babe

MemeFucker9000: ay.jpg

MemeFucker9000: tbh it doesn’t look as good as I hoped, but yknow, gotta stick with it until I can bring it back to black or smth

June: no dont

June: it looks good

MemeFucker9000: really?

June: yeah

June: it looks really really good

MemeFucker9000: thanks!

MemeFucker9000: ur hair looks awesome too it really suits u

June: hey thanks! :)

———————————————————————————————

**Snake created Chat: ;^}**

**Snake added Twink and nine other people**

Extra: lmao the fucking chat didn't wanna list everyone

Snake: Seo Myungho

Pringle Slut: (Myung-hoe)

Twink: (fuck off)

Twink: yah

Snake: im liking ur style kid

Twink: /bows/

Regret: jeonghan pls dont tell me this is what I think it is

Snake: what, a chat to get junhui and soonyoung together???

Regret: fuck

Snake: ur out of luck cheollie

Regret: this is so cliche why r we like this

Extra: im down hyung needs to get some and junhui-hyung seems really nice

Pringle Slut: plus??? did u see that flirting??????

Pringle Slut: they’re awful at it its adorable

Twink: jus so u know

Twink: the shit jun-hyung was working through was like

Twink: awful

Twink: nd for him to be able to consider a relationship is huge tbh

Twink: so in this case, im jun-hyung’s friend first, k??

Snake: thats fair

Pastel Satan: u dont have to tell us what he went through cause its not ur thing to tell but like god damn it sounds like it was rough

Twink: it was literally the worst year of his life and it makes me furious to think abt it at all

Snake: so

Snake: no locking them in a closet

Tiny Baby Man: hoshi-hyung is claustrophobic

Snake: damn

Texas: we’ll think of something

Texas: for now let it play out by itself

#1MCRFAN: tbh if we do I think I might die they're so awkward it hurts

Snake: operation soonhui is a go

Regret: how tf do you have a ship name already

Snake: I am a beautiful man with many talents cheol

Regret: sounds fake but ok 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc Hao didn't talk abt in the fic I'll say it here:  
> he's a dance major like Soonyoung but he's also majoring in education and minoring in chinese as a back up plan. he hates studying so rip him but he's doing ok. lives w/ Mingyu and teaches part time along w/ Soonyoung at their studio. his dream is to own his own studio one day! he moved to korea in his second year of high school and he's in his first year of university
> 
> also Seokmin's s/o is agender and an oc, not ANY jimin from Kpop lmao
> 
> kudos and comment anything if you feel like it!! I got much more of a response than I thought I would get, which is awesome!!! thank you so much, my wifi isn't doing great but I'll try and update again tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MemeFucker9000 created Chat: heple**
> 
> **MemeFucker9000 added #1MCRFAN and ten others**
> 
> #1MCRFAN: is this for ur gay suffering
> 
> MemeFucker9000: ahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> #1MCRFAN: oh jeez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil shorter sorry my fellows

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Pastel Satan: Jun where tf r u

June: ?campus

Pastel Satan: do u recommend anything off of ur shop menu

June: you're there?? Why???

Pastel Satan: I get coffee for cheollie after class but starbucks is pillaging my wallet nd so I decided to drop in

Pastel Satan: thought ud be there but I'm just stupid tbh

Pastel Satan: they weren't kidding abt the hipster thing goddamn

June: lol yeah its a little rough sometimes but my boss is nice enough

June: honestly I hate coffee so I can't really recommend anything other than the tea

Pastel Satan: what kind of man r u

June: one who drinks my leaf water w/ pleasure who the hell are u to judge

Pastel Satan: bitch thats all I do

Twink: hyung the American isn't bad

Texas: thx

Hansolo: thx

Twink: *Americano

Twink: did I fuckn summon u wtf

Pastel Satan: if u stand in front of a mirror in a dark room with an American flag draped over ur naked body, strum a guitar 3 times, and scream “YEAH MAN” at the top of ur lungs Joshua Hong appears in front of you and kills u

MemeFucker9000: its true I did it once and I died

Twink: then how tf r u texting us

June: hao is he texting??

**Twink has removed June from Justin’s Baby Boys**

**Texas added June to Justin’s Baby Boys**

Twink: Bad Joke

Texas: Good Joke

Pastel Satan: Bad Joke

June: 2/3 say its a bad joke and that 2/3 aren't good friends >:[

June: I was gonna give u my employee discount Jihoon but :)) guess not

Pastel Satan: bitch my bleach job has left me literally broke wtf

Texas: what do I get

June: a gentle embrace and a loving caress of the cheek

Texas: can u just hmu w/ the discount

June: wow rude

MemeFucker9000: I think its a good joke and ill take the embrace none of the fuckers in this chat wanna hug me

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: ;^}**

Texas: when did soonyoung get smooth??

Pastel Satan: that boy is ususally abt as smooth as a gravel road im shocked tbh

Twink: shit if hyung keeps this up then they might actually get together this is better than anticipated

Pastel Satan: how much anticipating have u done

Twink: …

Pastel Satan: fucking do ur class work and stop complaining abt ur grades instead

Twink: suck my ass k thx

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

June: swing by my shift at 3 and ill throw in sensual whispering in ur ear for free

MemeFucker9000: tempting what may it be

June: most likely the Pixels script

MemeFucker9000: aluyfglurye what

June: sometimes I babysit this kid on my floor and he's a cute fucker its just

June: all he ever wants to watch is Pixels

June: im dying squirtle

MemeFucker9000: im laughing too hard I'm soqlha

June: ??

Tiny Baby Man: he was laughing so hard he walked into a pole

June: is he ok????

Tiny Baby Man: he’s just lying on the floor and laughing now

Tiny Baby Man: sorry hyung brb I gotta drag him outta here b4 someone calls the cops

June: pls do that

June: hope ur okay Soonyoung!!!

———————————————————————————————

**MemeFucker9000 created Chat: heple**

**MemeFucker9000 added #1MCRFAN and ten others**

#1MCRFAN: is this for ur gay suffering

MemeFucker9000: ahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH

#1MCRFAN: oh jeez

MemeFucker9000: WHEN I WAS DATING U I LITERALLY GOT A CONCUSSION BC U TRIED TO FUCK ME IN THE SHOWER AND IT DIDNT WORK OUT

Pringle Slut: D:

MemeFucker9000: YOU LAUGHED AT ME FOR THREE MINUTES BEFORE YOU REALIZED I HAD A FUCKING CONCUSSION

#1MCRFAN: listen,,,

#1MCRFAN: I apologized

#1MCRFAN: and we aren't even dating nymore so u can't hold this shit above my head

MemeFucker9000: WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS

MemeFucker9000: I HAVE NEVER EVEN REALLY MET THE GUY BUT HES CONCERNED FOR MY WELL BEING AFTER RUNNING INTO APOLE

MemeFucker9000: WHICH IS A FREQUENT THING

Pringle Slut: y does soonyoung get more verbose when hes yelling

MemeFucker9000: SHUT

MemeFucker9000: HOW CAN ONE PERSON BE SO PURE AND HOT AND LGERAUKYSGBEH

Twink: three weeks ago Jun-hyung called me crying bc a bird died after hitting his window

Twink: granted he wasn't exactly sober at the time but still

Pastel Satan: shit thats actually kinda cute

Twink: hes just??? Some1 who just feels without shame

Twink: he honestly is one of the nicest people I have ever known and bc of that it makes him a little too easy to hurt

Twink: catch my drift hyung??

MemeFucker9000: o yeah

MemeFucker9000: trust me An Actual Relationship is the last thing on my mind rn

MemeFucker9000: I just wanna know more abt him and shit idk

Twink: pro tip

Twink: actually go to the cafe at 3 today

Twink: im like 90% sure he threw it out as a joke but actually really wants you to come

MemeFucker9000: really????

Twink: dude Jun loves that shop he hates to admit it

Twink: more people who like it the better

Pringle Slut: man minghao when did u become a real human being w/ feelings

Twink: …

Twink: shti they knw I care for them and wnat the best for them in everything they do f uck

Pastel Satan: I can't believe myungho just expressed genuine feelings through a shitpost

Pringle Slut: u do the exact same thing

Pastel Satan: exactly who does he think he is stealing my thing fight me u bottom bitch

 ———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: christ when Jun said this place was hipster he wasn't kidding

Pastel Satan: right

Pastel Satan: I had war flashbacks to first year jihoon and my fucking glasses

Regret: u looked cute tho

Pastel Satan: n e v e r

Pastel Satan: a g a i n

June: ur here right now???

MemeFucker9000: I was promised an embrace and Im gonna get it if its thE LAST THING I DO

June: w8 until my shift is over

MemeFucker9000: flowerboi.jpg

MemeFucker9000: is the flower crown part of the uniform?????

Regret: thats such a low quality photo jeez

Pastel Satan: no one wore it when I was there

June: I wear it cause I’m a fuckign slut for flowers

Regret: aren't u working rn

June: the place is pretty empty rn and I'm hiding behind the counter bc I can't go be social yet

June: my manager is strict abt that

June: also my shift is almost over and I'm just waiting for my coworker to come in so I can clock out

MemeFucker9000: I can't drink coffee recc me tea Junnie

June: sweet or bitter

MemeFucker9000: s w e e t

June: Pink Roses

Regret: are all ur drinks named after flowers

June: by urs truly ;)

**Regret has changed June’s name to Flower Power**

Flower Power: fair

MemeFucker9000: dude wtf this is so good and so cheap

Flower Power: I gave u my discount thats the only reason its cheap lol

Flower Power: but thats my own speciality drink

MemeFucker9000: holy fuck im only ever coming here ever again

MemeFucker9000: Starbucks WHOM????? never heard of her

Flower Power: y r u so extra

MemeFucker9000: extra

MemeFucker9000: dont u mean extra aMAZING

Flower Power: bqweifVIYQVIEYAV

MemeFucker9000: f u c k

Regret: ???????

Pastel Satan: I smell Hoshi humiliating himself

MemeFucker9000: I hate when u two team up against me

Flower Power: I think hte besst thign thas ever hapennned to me is wattchhnig Kwon Soonyoung throw his leg up n eth air nad hit himself n the head w/ hsi own foot

Flower Power: real fucking tears in mye eyes ohms g o d

Pastel Satan: PFFFFFFFFFFT

Regret: did you kick your leg as high as you could to emphasize your text message

MemeFucker9000: LISTEN

MemeFucker9000: SOEMTIMES I MAKE BAD CHOICES

Regret: “sometimes”

Pastel Satan: “sometimes”

MemeFucker9000: THIS WAS ONE OF THEM

MemeFucker9000: JUN COME HERE AND LET ME LEAVE THE CUTE OLD COUPLE IS STILL LAUGHING AT ME

Flower Power: lemme clock outand clam downufkt

MemeFucker9000: j u n h u I

MemeFucker9000: p l s

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: minghao

Flower Power: hao

Flower Power: Seo Myungho

Flower Power: Xiao HaoHao

Flower Power: minghoe

Flower Power: bitch

Flower Power: answer

Flower Power: me

Flower Power: u

Flower Power: fucking

Flower Power: brat

Twink: can’t a man get his fucc on in peace

Flower Power: Nasty.

Twink: post-sex cuddles are being interrupted for this Wen Junhui what do u want

Flower Power: im gay help

Twink: o boy

Flower Power: I feel like im moving way too fast but I literally just spent almost six hours w/ soonyoung and they might've been the best six hours I ever spent in a long time he showed me parks and took me into the city and bought me ICE CREAM and he PAID for it

Twink: shit dude that might be love right there

Flower Power: and hes just so nice and funny and cute and hes just really really awesome and like a gazillion miles out of my league

Flower Power: idk I feel like its too soon after Fucker to be feeling this way n shit

Twink: hyung it’s been 3 months its not too soon at all

Twink: second, hes well within ur league and ur well within his

Flower Power: ok… sounds fake but ok…

Twink: remember when I was freaking out abt Mingyu being too nice for me and u said that I was a beautiful little tsundere that only deserves the nicest

Twink: or the time when I thought I wasn't attractive enough to compare to him or his ex and u told me that I was beautiful and that I shoudltn let other people’s looks overshadow my own confidence

Twink: or when I was scared abt coming out to him and u said u would personally kick his ass if ever did anything to me and that I only deserve people who would treat me right and that from what u knew of Mingyu he was that person

Twink: u did this despite never knowing Mingyu and u were right about everything

Twink: I've been dancing w/ hyung for 2.5 yrs now and trust me when I say u r good enough for him

Twink: I know this is hard but I think u should try and forget abt Dumb Fuck for a while and treat this as a new beginning

Flower Power: I thought I was ur senior when did u get so cool minghao

Twink: ;)

Twink: anyways Mingyu’s getting whiny and so he's trying to distract me and uh it’s working

Flower Power: e w

Twink: ya boi’s gonna get his pussy eaten lol ttyl

Flower Power: NASTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANS BOY HAO TRANS BOY HAO
> 
> next chapter... bois.... get ready 4 that.............
> 
> also I finished a verkwan fic that's like a sequel + I've got a gyuhao in the works nd a lil something special w/ jungkook so stay tuned for those after this is done!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MemeFucker9000: tell ur anxiety u have an ass-kicking to fulfill
> 
> Flower Power: my anxiety told me I was a little bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I like this chapter sm??? who knows lmao

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Snake: ughhhhh it’s been literal years since we went out I am s t a r v e d

Regret: it’s been less than a week

Snake: m y c r o p s a r e d e a d c h e o l

Regret: ur literally the most fucking extra person alive wtf

Snake: thanks babe ;)

Flower Power: r u sure u two aren't dating???

Snake: LOL YEAH RIGHT

Regret: that was attempted

Regret: we are not meant to date

Snake: it was a w fu l

Snake: we’ve literally been friends for years and in that type of dynamic it was just so awkward because our relationship thrives off of cheol being an asshole and me being a bigger asshole back so we were trying to be nice but it just didn't workout at all

Regret: we also didn't really wanna date it just was kinda forced onto us by a shitty friend at the time

Regret: guy was like “u two both like men!!! Date!!!!!’

Extra: I dont know this story damn

Regret: yeah it was rough but eventually we realized we had no obligation to date and broke up f a s t

Snake: honestly we didn't even actually date for the 2 years we were together it was more fwb

Regret: shit u right

Snake: ANYWAYS let’s get fucking wasted y’all

Extra: dude

Hansolo: dude

Tiny Baby Man: hyung

Snake: ughhhhhhh fine we’ll drink responsibly and not let the children consume any alcohol

Snake: dibs out on my house

Regret: not letting y’all use the studio again

Regret: never again

Flower Power: damn ur username is really accurate huh

Regret: : )

MemeFucker9000: p sure our place could take all of u if Wonwoo’s ok w/ it

MemeFucker9000: probably not but we’ll see

Pringle Slut: Jimin’s out of town so they can't come :( sorry

Snake: tell them to join us next time!!!

#1MCRFAN: dude be as loud as fucking possible we need to get back at Dick Neighbour for his bullshit

Regret: thats not gonna be hard

Pastel Satan: what about ur other neighbours??

MemeFucker9000: she's deaf and loves us cause Wonwoo knows sign language

MemeFucker9000: upstairs is vacant and below us is out of town

Pastel Satan: what kinda fuking luck

MemeFucker9000: karma is beautiful

Flower Power: is it alright if I come??

Snake: its open to everyone in the chat dude come if u want

Texas: Hannie’s upset that he hasn't been able to meet u yet thats 90% of the reason he bitched in the chat lol

Snake: babe wtf

Texas: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: mINGHAO HELP WHAT DO I DO

MemeFucker9000: u and myungho text in Korean?

Flower Power: fukc wrong person sorry

MemeFucker9000: no!! I might be able to help what is it??

Flower Power: vktyfkgv its kinda dumb

MemeFucker9000: u met me and literally the first thing I did was kick myself in the head it can't be that bad

Flower Power: lmao I guess

MemeFucker9000: cmon tellllll meeeeeeee

MemeFucker9000: ((unless ur actually uncomfortable telling me in which case sorry for prying))

Flower Power: ((no ur fine))

Flower Power: its just the Anxiety

MemeFucker9000: can I fight it for u

Flower Power: appreciated but Hao’s tried

MemeFucker9000: he would

Flower Power: just….. I literally only interact w/ people @ work or @ school I haven't actually gone to a big group gathering like this since I moved from China

Flower Power: the last person I hung out w/ that wasnt Minghao was you

MemeFucker9000: shit really????

Flower Power: Minghao has literally been my only friend for over a year

Flower Power: so to go from 1 friend to 12 friend is giving my Anxiety a FIELD DAY

MemeFucker9000: tbh Wonwoo is the biggest introvert ever and if he wasn't friends with me he would've never actually made friends with anyone @uni

MemeFucker9000: he told me himself

MemeFucker9000: jihoonie too he’s just so??? Shy????? And his anxiety gets him on edge and makes him kinda aggressive so he's really scared abt meeting people and only cause i’ve been friends w/ him since diapers he’s abel to meet people now

MemeFucker9000: dont get me STARTED on seokmin he's just Stress constantly he wants to make a good impression and so he’ll spend hours stressing out about meeting people one on one

MemeFucker9000: so like thats 3 of them

Flower Power: damn

MemeFucker9000: yeah so they get the Anxiety thing

MemeFucker9000: also like

MemeFucker9000: you've got Joshua-hyung’s seal of approval

MemeFucker9000: ur set

Flower Power: I thought Jeonghan-hyung was the one I needed to impress

MemeFucker9000: LOL NOPE

MemeFucker9000: Shua-hyung has jeonghan-hyung wrapped around his finger the poor man is WHIPPED

MemeFucker9000: also joshua-hyung has the best judgement out of all of us he literally predicted the exact hour Seungcheol-hyung was gonna ask Jihoon out and at that point he knew us for like three months

Flower Power: no fucking way

MemeFucker9000: it was nuts he made so much money off of that bet

Flower Power: what abt u

MemeFucker9000: I dont bet /looks off into the distance dramatically/

MemeFucker9000: I bet once w/ Wonwoo and in the end I had to chug an entire 2 litre bottle of fanta at the back of my theology class without breaking eye contact w/ my prof

Flower Power: omg

MemeFucker9000: I pissed orange dude

Flower Power: thats amazing

MemeFucker9000: looking back it was but when ur dreaming od Fanta for a week u begin to hate ur existence

Flower Power: hey

Flower Power: wat do u call an a dream abt an orange ocean

MemeFucker9000: wat

Flower Power: a fanta-sea

Flower Power: ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ

MemeFucker9000: im gonna kick ur ass when I see u later for that joke

Flower Power: fair

MemeFucker9000: HAHA SO U R COMING

Flower Power: ??? Never said I wasn’t???

MemeFucker9000: yeah but now u have to and not back out

MemeFucker9000: tell ur anxiety u have an ass-kicking to fulfill

Flower Power: my anxiety told me I was a little bitch

MemeFucker9000: real talk, if anyone makes u uncomfortable while ur there, I'm gonna fucking fight them

MemeFucker9000: I dont think anyone will, cause they're all swell dudes, but

MemeFucker9000: my fists are ready

Flower Power: ur legit so nice idk what to say

Flower Power: thanks soonyoung!!!

MemeFucker9000: Wonwoo’s prob gonna kick me out to buy snacks so I can swing by ur place and grab u on the way back

MemeFucker9000: that way we can come together

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: jgkc.jpg

Flower Power: IS THIS FLIRTING

Twink: fucking say yes who the hell cares

Twink: u like him go spend time w/ him u dumb egg

Flower Power: AH

Twink: also im 90% sure thats flirting

Flower Power: A H

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: hello?

MemeFucker9000: sorry did I do something wrong

Flower Power: no!!!! Sorry

Flower Power: grab me on ur way to get the snacks I'm picky

MemeFucker9000: k cool I’ll text u!

Flower Power: see u then! :D

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: heple**

MemeFucker9000: BITCH.jpg

MemeFucker9000: SMILEY FACE SIMLEY FACE SMILEY AFCE

Tall Fucker: hyung!!!!! Look at u go!!!!!!!

Tall Fucker: u made a move and u were p smooth too!!

MemeFucker9000: AHHHHHHHH I DIDNT MEAN TO

MemeFucker9000: I STARTED TYPING AND I HIT SEND AND THEN

MemeFucker9000: REALITY

Tiny Baby Man: r u gonna back out?

MemeFucker9000: wtf no I'm gonna stress the entire time but im going through w/ this wtf

MemeFucker9000: backing out’s a dick move

Tiny Baby Man: good

Snake: damn look at u go u don't even need our heple

MemeFucker9000: thanks mom

#1MCRFAN: dude thx for volunteering for the snack run

MemeFucker9000: im only doing it for the boy

#1MCRFAN: best reason tbh

Snake: not ur friends

#1MCRFAN: lol no

Snake: fair

Twink: hey hyung uhhh just letting u know Jun-hyung is literally the least picky person I know especially when it comes to snacks

Twink: boi can rival Hansol w/ his love for food

MemeFucker9000: w8

MemeFucker9000: what does this mean

Tiny Baby Man: r u an idiot hyung

Tall Fucker: he wants to spend more time w/ u!!!!!

**MemeFucker9000 has left the chat**

**Tall Fucker added MemeFucker9000 to heple**

MemeFucker9000: /softly but with a lot of feeling/ a h h h h h h h h h h h

#1MCRFAN: gdi now I have to deal w/ him until snacks come wtf myungho

Twink: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: im waiting outside

Flower Power: ??? Come up??????

MemeFucker9000: nah im good

MemeFucker9000: its nice out my man

Flower Power: im not ready at all tho

Flower Power: at least 10 more minutes

MemeFucker9000: for what

Flower Power: …makeup

MemeFucker9000: shit can I come up I'm awful @ doing eyeliner could u do it for me

Flower Power: yeah of course!!!! I used to do Hao’s stage makeup back in China when i’d visit him

MemeFucker9000: thats adorable omg

MemeFucker9000: k im here open the door

MemeFucker9000: dude wtf dont leave me hanging

MemeFucker9000: open thE DOOR

Flower Power: w h o o ps

———————————————————————————————

#1MCRFAN: dude Hansol’s bout to eat my table where tf r his munchies

MemeFucker9000: Junnie’s fighting w/ th ahjumma bc she wants to give us extra stuff bc we’re handsome young men and he doesn't wanna take advantage of her

#1MCRFAN: is it the one w/ the cat necklace

MemeFucker9000: yup

#1MCRFAN: she is a Monster he is gonna lose lmao

MemeFucker9000: o yeah

MemeFucker9000: give us 15 min

#1MCRFAN: if ur not back soon I'm gonna let them eat ur bed

MemeFucker9000: dude wtf

#1MCRFAN: for the greater good soonyoung

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: open the door pls

Texas: y r u asking me to

MemeFucker9000: my keys r in my back pocket and I don't want Jun to get them from there

Texas: can't read sorry good luck

MemeFucker9000: HYUNG

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: how close to flirting is it when he asks u to get his keys from his back pocket and u low-key fondle his ass bc of it

Flower Power: not in a creepy way just in an Unfortunate Circumstance Way

Flower Power: asking for a friend

Twink: wait hold up what

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: ;^}**

Snake: y’all I'm LIVING for the soonhui we got here today

Regret: was this ur plan all along

Snake: ;)

Regret: gdi

Twink: screenshotofjunsdeath.jpg

Twink: feast ur eyes

Texas: IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED LMAO

Twink: did he ask u to open the door and did u say no

Shua :)

Twink: favourite hyung 10/10

Snake: fair

Regret: fair

Pastel Satan: fair

#1MCRFAN: fair

Texas: wtf ur so nice

Tall Fucker: hoshi-hyung has been whispering into Jun-hyung’s ear for like fifteen minutes and Junhui-hyung is now laughing so hard he can't breathe and Hoshi-hyung just looks so f o n d

Tall Fucker: it’s so cute I can't

Pringle Slut: real talk I don't think I've ever seen hyung look so affectionate before

Pringle Slut: like he looked at his past s/o’s w/ fondness but this feels more

Pringle Slut: just more???? Idk

Twink: it’s cause its new

Twink: hyung loves all his friends too much to be able to consider them romantic options later on and so meeting Junhui-hyung as a new person and not just a friend is making him feel more I guess

Twink: idk I was kinda bullshitting then but it seems to be kinda true now

Tiny Baby Man: asdfghjkl JUNHUI-HYUNG IS JUST CURLED AGAINST SOONYOUNG-HYUNG AND LAUGHING AND SOONYOUNG-HYUNG IS JUST SO RED

Tiny Baby Man: HES JUST STARING AT JUNHUI-HYUNG LIKE HE CANT BELIEVES THAT HES REAL

Pringle Slut: depression: gone

Prince Slut: skin: clear

Pringle Slut dick: o u t

#1MCRFAN: hoshi told me that jun did his eyeliner for him too

#1MCRFAN: nd they spent three minutes fighting over who was gonna pay for snacks

#1MCRFAN: they've known each other for less than a week and I look at them and eellike I'm watching two people who've been in love for a life time

#1MCRFAN: *feel like

#1MCRFAN: wha

#1MCRFAN: autocorrect needs to stop ruining my poetry

Extra: we get it, ur an literature major and u smoke blunts rolled in Paulo Coelho’s books

#1MCRFAN: shit thats way too accurate

Texas: did

Texas: did anyone else see that

Tall Fucker: what

Tall Fucker: t e l l m e

Texas: Soonyoung was saying something embarrassing I guess and Jun just smushed his cheeks together with his hands to stop him and just stared and then I think he said “ur lips are cute” and nOW HES SO RED BECAUSE I DONT THINK HE MEANT TO SAY THAT AND HOSHI’S LAUGHING AT HIM AND HUGGING HIM

Snake: R I S E

———————————————————————————————

Unknown Number: hey

Unknown Number: sorry to text u out of the blue

Unknown: could we talk?

Unknown Number: It’s MingMing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat: Justin's Baby Boys**
> 
> #1MCRFAN: someone went into my room and changed my profile picture on ever single one of my social media to a low quality photo of Gerard Way’s face
> 
> Extra: H A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update tomorrow morning so I decided to give y'all this so u r not suffering too much lmao

Flower Power: MingMing contacted me

Twink: what

Flower Power: I didn’t know he had my number how did he

Twink: when???

Flower Power: I got the messages last night but I didn’t check my phone until this morning

Flower Power: fuck yesterday was so good and now I just

Flower Power: I don't know anymore

Twink: have u responded?

Flower Power: no

Twink: want me to come over?

Flower Power: can I come over

Flower Power: you said Mingyu made good food and I need that rn

Twink: want me to pick you up?

Flower Power: i’ll walk

Flower Power: I need some time

Twink: be safe

Flower Power: okay

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: jihoonie

Pastel Satan: what

MemeFucker9000: I wanna ask Jun out

Pastel Satan: finally

MemeFucker9000: should I??????

Pastel Satan: uh fuck yeah of course

Pastel Satan: u were glued to him all last night

Pastel Satan: u looked at him like it was the first time u ever saw the stars or smth

Pastel Satan: y r u asking me u made a chat for this

MemeFucker9000: because u r someone I trust more than anyone in the world

Pastel Satan: o

Pastel Satan: dude wtf that was cheesy as fuck and now I'm embarrassed u fuker

MemeFucker9000: im gonna shower and then I'm gonna do it

Pastel Satan: good stop texting me I'm hungover and my ass hurts and u texting makes my phone buzz and it pisses me off

MemeFucker9000: <3

Pastel Satan: yeah yeah love u too

———————————————————————————————

Unknown Number: Junnie are you there?

Flower Power: this is Minghao

Unknown Number: oh

Unknown Number: is he alright???

Flower Power: not really

Flower Power: he’s sitting next to me and reading our convo

Flower Power: said he didn't trust himself with the phone

Flower Power: why are you texting him

Unknown Number: to apologize

Flower Power: im sorry to what

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: hey junnie!!!

MemeFucker9000: I know that when we met at the coffee shop u said that u weren't really able to imagine urself in an Actual Relationship rn

MemeFucker9000: but I was just wondering

MemeFucker9000: would u be willing to go on a date with me?

MemeFucker9000: it doesn't have to go anywhere!!! I just had a lot of fun with u yesterday at the party-thing and I really like you a lot

MemeFucker9000: but maybe we could just try one for now???

MemeFucker9000: idk if I'm making sense but

MemeFucker9000: yeah

———————————————————————————————

Unknown Number: I really fucked up our relationship and I know that it was all my fault

Unknown Number: and ever since I’ve just been feeling so guilty

Unknown Number: but I think my number was blocked and I haven't been able to talk to him

Unknown Number: but his mom gave me his new number and I finally was able to get in contact

Unknown Number: and I just need to tell him

Unknown Number: Im sorry Junhui-ge

Flower Power: this is Jun now

Flower Power: but

Flower Power: did you really think I was looking for an apology from you?

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Snake: y did u let me drink so much

Snake: I placed my life in ur hands and u betrayed me like this

Tiny Baby Man: hyung, I tried to stop u

Tiny Baby Man: u told me I was adopted and that my real parents left me in a dumpster because I was an annoying little brat who meddled too much and if I didn't watch myself id eat trash again 18 years later

Snake: I

Tiny Baby Man: I left u alone after

Extra: hyung, wtf

Snake: chan my s o n

Snake: im so sorry

Tiny Baby Man: lmao it was pretty funny tbh and I knew it'd bite u in the ass eventually

Tiny Baby Man: apology accepted tho

#1MCRFAN: alright so

#1MCRFAN: when I invited y’all over I did so to piss off the neighbour

#1MCRFAN: not me

Snake: o jeez

#1MCRFAN: someone went into my room and changed my profile picture on ever single one of my social media to a low quality photo of Gerard Way’s face

Extra: H A

#1MCRFAN: and changed my background to that too

#1MCRFAN: so

#1MCRFAN: who. did. this.

Extra: im actually crying

Extra: real tears rn i can't

#1MCRFAN: my boss follows me on Facebook guys

#1MCRFAN: I like the library

Snake: holy fuck I can't breathe

#1MCRFAN: like????? I let you into my h o u s e????? And u repay me like this????????

Tiny Baby Man: uh

Tiny Baby Man: hi hyung

#1MCRFAN: Lee Chan.

Tiny Baby Man: so uhhhhhhh

Tiny Baby Man: how about that teenage rebellion?

#1MCRFAN: watch ur fucking back

**Tiny Baby Man has left the chat**

Extra: oh my g o d

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: jun???

MemeFucker9000: are you there??

MemeFucker9000: did I overstep a boundary or something?

MemeFucker9000: im sorry

———————————————————————————————

Unknown Number: I'm not sure I understand

Flower Power: I’m gonna call you

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

**MemeFucker9000 added Tiny Baby Man to Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: have any of u seen Jun??

MemeFucker9000: I texted him this morning and he still hasn't responded

Pastel Satan: shit really

MemeFucker9000: I dont think he even read the messages

MemeFucker9000: I hope he’s okay

Tall Fucker: he’s at my house

Pastel Satan: is he alright?

Tall Fucker: im not sure

Tall Fucker: he’s been kinda quiet since he arrived

Tall Fucker: Hao’s been pissed for a while though

Tall Fucker: they're in the living room together just on hyung’s phone and theyve been talking in mandarin

MemeFucker9000: oh

MemeFucker9000: oh shit

Pastel Satan: soonyoung wait you don't even know what they're doing

MemeFucker9000: no I

MemeFucker9000: I think Ifucked up

Pastel Satan: soonyoung don't jump to conclusions it could be completely unrelated

Pastel Satan: soonyoung????

Pastel Satan: dude are you there????

Tall Fucker: is he okay

Pastel Satan: he asked Jun out this morning

Tall Fucker: oh shit

Pastel Satan: Wonwoo do you know where he is??

#1MCRFAN: he just left why

#1MCRFAN: fuck I just read up

#1MCRFAN: he took his phone with him but I think he muted it

Tall Fucker: fuck im sorry

#1MCRFAN: not ur fault, u were relaying info

Tall Fucker: I wish I knew what hyung and Hao were doing

Tall Fucker: Hao looks ready to kill

#1MCRFAN: and Jun?

Tall Fucker: completely unreadable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **H A T R I C K E D Y A I T J U S T G O T W O R S E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WJ: Bye MingMing.
> 
> _Call ends. Duration: 00:24:03_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not that sorry lmao

_[A transcript of the phone call between Wen Junhui (WJ) and Yao MingMing (YM) that took place at 1:12PM]_

_Call connects_

WJ: (firmly) MingMing.

YM: Hello ge.

WJ: I never wanted you to apologize.

YM: Ge, please, I-

WJ: I never blamed you for anything. I never was angry with you for anything.

(Silence)

YM: (quietly) You should be.

WJ: MingMing-

YM: I told you that you should accept his confession. And he ruined your life. And then when you were hurting and upset and in need (his voice breaks) of a friend I got angry and I hung up and I will regret that for the rest of my life-

WJ: MingMing no-

YM: Because I let my temper take over, (a pause) you got hurt. And it’s my fault.

(Silence)

WJ: (gently) Will you let me talk now?

YM: Ge-

WJ: No, you got your turn. The only person at fault in this whole situation was him. You stood by me as a friend throughout and you hanging up was you being angry because I wasn’t listening to reason. You weren’t expected to be understanding and patient throughout the whole time. You were my friend, you are my friend, but you are human.

YM: (after a short pause) I’m still sorry.

WJ: I can’t accept an apology that isn’t needed. You were looking out for me from the start, and if he hadn’t blocked your number, then I would’ve contacted you sooner.

YM: Wait, he blocked me?

WJ: Everyone except my parents and Minghao.

YM: God, that’s fucked up.

WJ: (laughs wetly) He was. He fucked me up too.

YM: I’m sorry.

WJ: Yao MingMing-

YM: Not for me. I’m sorry that it happened to you.

WJ: (A shaky breath) It’s okay. I’m doing better, a lot better now.

YM: That’s good.

WJ: I’m going to a therapist, and she’s helped. Hao introduced me to his friends, and they’re really cool too.

YM: I’m really glad Ge. Has he tried to talk to you?

WJ: No. He left the country I think. I didn’t bother to check up on him.

YM: I wish I could’ve hit him.

WJ: Minghao had to be pulled off of him, and my boss broke his nose.

YM: Your boss was there?

WJ: Yeah, he actually called dibs on the first hit.

YM: (Laughs) Damn.

WJ: Yeah. Things are better MingMing. Don’t worry.

YM: Worrying’s what I’m best at ge.

(Both laugh)

WJ: If you can, try and spread my new number to people. He blocked a lot of my friends and then I changed my phone number after he left. Tell them that we broke up and that they shouldn’t be strangers.

YM: You got it. I’ll talk to you soon?

WJ: Text me whenever.

YM: Alright. See you around Ge.

WJ: Bye MingMing.

_Call ends. Duration: 00:24:03_

———————————————————————————————

Junhui stares at the phone in his hands, and smiles. His cheeks are a little wet, but his chest feels lighter. Seeing MingMing’s name that morning had thrown him into a weird headspace of missing China and remembering his ex, but after the call Junhui feels better.

Minghao elbows him gently. “Good?” He asks softly in Mandarin. Junhui nods with a smile and elbows Minghao back.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better.” He stretches as he talks. His neck cracks and he winces in satisfaction. “It was good to hear from him.”

“I was worried.” Minghao admits. “I thought he was trying to cover for the Dumb Fuck or something. They were friends first.”

“MingMing’s a good kid.” Junhui says. “He tried to tell me to get out near the start of it. I didn’t listen.”

"Um," Mingyu says, poking his head into the living room. Junhui startles. “Sorry hyung, but you should really check your messages.”

Something about Mingyu’s tone makes apprehension and unease crawl up Junhui’s spine. Tentatively, he opens the chat and waits for it to load with his breath held.

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

Snake: no one’s seen him??

Tiny Baby Man: I just checked the studio, Hansol-hyung’s looking at the uni

#1MCRFAN: hes not home yet

Texas: Jooheon hasn’t seen him either

Regret: fuck

Regret: im close to taking the car and just driving around

Pastel Satan: dont bother, it wouldn't do much

Twink: fuck

Twink: holy shit I just read the chat

Pastel Satan: is Junhui with you???

Twink: he just read hyung’s messages

Twink: he came over for something completely unrelated we haven't looked at any chat since this morning

Pastel Satan: gdi hoshi wtf

Flower Power: I fucked up

Flower Power: this is my fault fuck

Regret: it isnt your fault all Hoshi made a snap judgement w/o waiting for the full story don't worry

Regret: have you texted him back???

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: Soonyoung I'm sorry

Flower Power: I just read these

Flower Power: an old friend I had a falling out with texted me last night and I saw the messages this morning and that's why I went to Hao's

Flower Power: I’m so sorry I messed it up

Flower Power: please answer I’m fucking terrified rn

Flower Power: I don't know where u are and if ur safe or not

Flower Power: answer someone please

Flower Power: I just want you to be safe

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: Justin’s Baby Boys**

MemeFucker9000: im ok

Snake: you absolute fucker

#1MCRFAN: where are you

MemeFucker9000: coming home

#1MCRFAN: im gonna kick ur ass when u get here

Pastel Satan: im gonna join u wait till I get there pls

MemeFucker9000: have mercy

Pringle Slut: I???? amin tears of relief???? u fcku???????

MemeFucker9000: sORRY

Snake: where were u all day

MemeFucker9000: ok so I left the apartment and I just needed air so I went for a run and by that I mean I sprinted until I could barely breathe

MemeFucker9000: and I wasn't paying attention to where I was but I ended up in Hoseok-hyung’s neighbourhood

MemeFucker9000: I dance w/ him

MemeFucker9000: and I went over to his house and just chilled there for a while until I decided to head home

MemeFucker9000: the thing is, my phone fucking died while I was running and so I just checked it now

MemeFucker9000: im really sorry

Snake: so u were safe the whole time?? No fights no muggings???

MemeFucker9000: hyung

MemeFucker9000: im 100% fine

Regret: motion to all go over to soonyoung’s house and beat him up

MemeFucker9000: p l s

———————————————————————————————

MemeFucker9000: im sorry

Flower Power: mmmmmmmm denied

MemeFucker9000: :(

Flower Power: I was so worried

Flower Power: if you had died then we wouldn't have known

Flower Power: so much could've happened to you

MemeFucker9000: I know

MemeFucker9000: I wasn't thinking

MemeFucker9000: I panicked and overreacted and by the time I sorted my own shit out I had already worried everyone

Flower Power: are you really okay

MemeFucker9000: im fine, honestly

MemeFucker9000: I talked with Hoseok-hyung while I was there and he told me how stupid I was being

MemeFucker9000: I should've waited for an answer

Flower Power: so now ur gonna give me time to respond?

MemeFucker9000: if u turn me down now after all this its gonna be reeeeaaally awkward

Flower Power: lmao dont worry

Flower Power: if u had waited for an actual reply then u would've known that I would really like to go on a date with you

Flower Power: and that my view on being in an Actual Relationship is flexible depending on the person

Flower Power: hello????

MemeFucker9000: sorry I did a victory dance in the middle of the street and fucking hit my foot on a lamp post

MemeFucker9000: I am in Immense Pain

Flower Power: ur amazing

MemeFucker9000: u kno it

MemeFucker9000: can I pick u up at 6 tomorrow?

Flower Power: sure!! I can’t wait!!

MemeFucker9000: me too!

———————————————————————————————

**Chat: heple**

MemeFucker9000: asdfghliuyfkvj.jpg

MemeFucker9000: BIIIIIIIIITCH

Pastel Satan: thank fucking christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY TRICKED ALL OF U
> 
> okay so basically if u didn't understand: yeah so MingMing is not the dick ex. MingMing was Jun's friend, and actually tried to warn Jun of the toxic relationship he was in, but Jun was convinced then that nothing was wrong w/ his relationship (bc that's something that happens in abusive relationships) and they got into a fight and MingMing hung up. after that, Jun's ex blocked all his contacts except for Minghao and Jun's parents bc Minghao was too close to ignore and his parents would be suspicious if their son stopped contacting 
> 
> anyways, next chapter is when it kind of Stops Being A Chat Fic 
> 
> see you then!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MemeFucker9000: dude how do you dress like a Dom but like in an sfw way
> 
> Regret: god isn't real if he was then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ok we're gonna make this date really cute  
> my brain: give jun panties  
> me, writing smut: ok this is fine

MemeFucker9000: dude how do you dress like a Dom but like in an sfw way

Regret: god isn't real if he was then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit

MemeFucker9000: answer the question

Regret: why me????

MemeFucker9000: u have the strongest top vibe I've ever seen and that is just through aura alone everyone knows ur a Dom and I want to be at least Definite Top

Regret: christ y is my life like this

MemeFucker9000: help a bitch out

Regret: do u want me to come over if I can have a look at ur closet I can do it better

MemeFucker9000: sweet

Regret: Jihoon’s also coming bc he wants to see u panic

MemeFucker9000: tell him to fuck himself

Regret: he says that you’re talking to someone who does that for him

MemeFucker9000: I walked into that one

Regret: oh absolutely

———————————————————————————————

Flower Power: hey hyung

Snake: hello jun!

Snake: what is it??

Flower Power: could u possibly

Flower Power: help me get ready for my date??

Snake: of course!! I’d be happy to

Snake: why me tho?

Flower Power: Minghao dresses like a gay kid recovering from a frat boy phase and Im not about that life

Snake: pfffffffft

Snake: I hate that you're right

Flower Power: and you said youre a model I thought you might be able tohelp

Snake: ok well

Snake: can I dress u so that the date will end in fuccin?? O ye

Snake: u want something less “take me daddy” talk to Shua

Flower Power: kvaflyuweflhtr pls

Snake: didnt answer the question

Flower Power: i…. Wouldn't be opposed…… to a happy end……

Snake: i’ll bring Josh just in case

Flower Power: thank u hyung

Snake: ;-)

———————————————————————————————

“Absolutely not.” Seungcheol says, throwing the green bomber jacket aside.

“I like that jacket!” Soonyoung protests.

“Not good enough if you want to get fucked though.” Jihoon explains around a mouthful of tortilla chips. “Or, do the fucking, I guess.”

Seungcheol has already forced Soonyoung into the tightest pair of black pants he owns along with a simple white shirt. Soonyoung thinks he looks pretty good already, but Seungcheol has insisted that the jacket is the key to the entire thing.

“I don’t get it.” Soonyoung whines. “Why is a jacket so important anyways?”

“Well, you’re fucking short, so it’s a little different.” Seungcheol explains, ignoring Soonyoung’s offended squawk and Jihoon’s delighted laughter. “A jacket adds to your shoulders, and in general makes you look ‘manlier’. You could put this around Jun’s shoulders at the end of the night but he’s taller and broader than you so, might not work.”

“When a guy takes off his jacket it’s pretty hot.” Jihoon adds.

“I don’t even know if we’re gonna fuck.” Soonyoung groans. “This is like, the third time we’re meeting each other.”

“The first time you met you spent nearly six hours together.” Jihoon shoots back. “You walked around the parks and went into the city and got ice cream together, I’d say you’ve already been on a date.”

“Then you spent an entire night curled into each other on a couch.” Seungcheol adds. “You literally didn't leave his side the whole night. And you were flirting the whole time.”

“Plus all the flirting over text. I’ve seen screenshots and you did it in the main chat.”

“Stop attacking me!’ Soonyoung complains, and Jihoon snorts. A leather jacket hits him in the head.

“This.” Seungcheol says with finality. “Oh, heads up by the way.”

“I hate you.” Soonyoung mutters, removing the jacket from his head. He frowns. “When did I get this?”

“You got drunk and did some online shopping.” The three of them shout and startle at Wonwoo’s sudden interruption, the prick in question just smiling when three hurt glares are levelled his way. “That was… three months ago?”

“Huh.” Soonyoung says, throwing it on. It's a heavy black thing with a few too many zippers to be practical and a grey hood. Soonyoung shifts in it, and stands in front of the mirror. His eyebrows raise.

Wonwoo wolf whistles. Soonyoung agrees. Jihoon had attacked him with a little bit of makeup earlier, making his eyes more angled and sexy. The leather of the jacket hardens the edges of his figure slightly, and his new orange hair cuts his face sharper. His thighs are solid and prominent thanks to the pants, and all in all he looks pretty fucking hot if he says so himself.

Soonyoung turns. “Hey bottoms, would you fuck?” He gestures to himself.

“If your body was separate from your personality then yeah.” Wonwoo says. Soonyoung flips him off.

“I’d maybe blow him in a club bathroom and let him call me baby.” Jihoon shrugs. Soonyoung flips him off too, then looks at him.

“Didn’t we do that?” He asks. Jihoon winks.

“Stop discussing your past sexual encounters with my boyfriend, it’s weird.” Seungcheol complains. He shoves Soonyoung towards the door. “Take the converse and lace them loose, that when you can slip them off easy when it comes time to fuck.”

“Thanks dad!” Soonyoung yells back over his shoulder. Seungcheol hits him. Laughing, Soonyoung slips on his shoes and races out the door.

———————————————————————————————

“Oh c’mon Junnie!” Jeonghan says with far too much glee. “This is bound to get him going!” Junhui stares in horror at the fishnet shirt he holds up. It’s somehow even more scandalous than the red thong Jeonghan insisted was going to be helpful.

“Bad." Joshua says, hitting Jeonghan’s shoulder with a frown. Jeonghan’s pout turns more whiny. “He’s anxious enough, the last thing he needs is you terrorizing him.”

“I’m not terrorizing.” Jeonghan mutters. “I’m helping. He asked me to come over.”

“It was a mistake.” Junhui solemnly says. Jeonghan sticks his tongue out, like an actual five year old.

“Here,” Joshua holds out a black shirt of Junhui’s. It’s a little old but it’s comfortable and it doesn’t clash with his hair like some of his clothes now do. “This with the faded blue jeans.”

Junhui frowns, but takes the clothes handed to him. Soonyoung told him to dress casually, but something about it seems a little too dressed down. He steps into his bathroom, and pulls off his sweats. Before he can put the pants on, Jeonghan opens the door a crack.

“Trust me.” His voice whispers, and then a bundle of fabric is thrown at Junhui. “It’s new!” Jeonghan calls, and Junhui flushes from head to toe when he realizes it’s lingerie.

It’s pretty though. Thin black thigh highs with lacy black panties, simple but elegant. Junhui tentatively sniffs it. It smells like new clothes. Turning even more red, he puts it on. It doesn’t look bad, he can admit. The socks elongate his legs and the panties highlight the slight curve of his ass, and coupled with the little bit of eyeliner Junhui had put on that morning, he looks pretty hot. The jeans hide the secret underneath, and the shirt is thin and loose and dips just low enough to display Junhui’s collar bone like it’s an invitation. Junhui looks himself up and down and thinks that he looks pretty good.

Junhui can’t remember the last time he was able to look in the mirror and not hear his ex’s voice pointing out every last flaw about him.

When he steps out, Jeonghan first eyes the bundle of clothes in his hands and smiles evilly when he notices that his gift isn't present amongst the other clothes. “It’ll go good.” He says in a sing song way. Junhui blushes again and throws the clothes at him.

“One last thing.” Joshua calls, and Junhui turns just as Joshua wraps his arms around him. Junhui stiffens as Joshua’s breath brushes against his ear, but soon enough the feeling is gone and Joshua pulls back, leaving something wrapped around his neck. He grins. “There you go.”

Junhui looks in the mirror, unable to help his gasp when he notices the wide black choker around his neck. He brings a hand up, touches his adam’s apple through the fabric. Junhui’s always been a slut for chokers, but this is nothing like the thin leather ones from ladies accessory sections from department stores.It’s silky like his shirt and the exact same colour, and it makes him look that much more alluring. The jeans tone the outfit down a touch, taking him a step back from raunchy and more towards mature.

“Damn.” Junhui softly says. Joshua chuckles and pats his shoulder. Jeonghan smiles, still threatening but more warm.

“Go get him.” He says just as the doorbell rings.

———————————————————————————————

When Soonyoung sees Junhui, the first thing he notices are his lips.

They’re softer, poutier, pinker than usual. The slight sheen gives away the gloss most likely applied just before opening the door. Then Soonyoung allows his eyes to roam, admiring the smooth exposed skin the shirt reveals and the tantalizing way the choker grips his throat. He lets his eyes linger on Jun’s thighs long enough for Jun to notice, and when Jun squirms, Soonyoung grins, positive something awaits him underneath. Then Soonyoung takes in the whole image. Junhui smiles at him, shyly, gently, but there’s something teasing and devilish in there. Soonyoung feels his lips quirk in a smile back.

“You look really good.” He says. Junhui turns a pretty shade of pink, ducks his head, and a warm wiggly feeling accompanies the low arousal that’s been pooled in Soonyoung’s gut since Junhui first opened the door.

———————————————————————————————

When Junhui sees Soonyoung, the first thing he notices are his teeth.

They sink into Soonyoung’s lower lip as Junhui steps out from his apartment, and the sight sends chills up his spine. They’re slightly sharp, gleaming white, and it makes heat tingle in his stomach pleasantly, his cock twitching against his panties. Junhui has to tear his eyes away to look at him fully. The leather jacket broadens his shoulders, its black sharpening the dip of his collarbone. The pants are sinfully tight, and Soonyoung’s thighs look like they could break a skull. Junhui wouldn't mind if it was his skull. Soonyoung overall looks like he’s ready to slam Junhui against a wall and tear his choker off with his teeth, and the very thought has Junhui’s toes curling in anticipation. Soonyoung tells him that he looks good.

Through his blush, Junhui replies. “Thanks,” he smiles “you look good too.”

———————————————————————————————

Soonyoung’s pretty sure that the date is going to end with more than just making out.

Dinner went well, a quick meal at a diner that Soonyoung adores, they had shared a bowl of ice cream for dessert and Soonyoung had laughed when Junhui got some on his nose somehow. In retaliation, Junhui smeared the spoon against his cheek and giggled when Soonyoung threw a napkin at him. Then they had gone to a bar, grabbed drinks to talk over and talked and talked and talked long after Junhui finished his beer and the ice in Soonyoung’s drink had melted.  
  
“Y’know," Soonyoung had said, leaning in much closer than necessary to talk to Jun. “I’d love to see you dance.”

Junhui had grinned, eyes twinkling and said “that can be arranged, can't it?”

And so they threw down money without counting and raced down the street together to a nearby club, laughing all the way inside until the beat of the music had drowned out words and conversation had to be made in burning looks and wandering hands and the movement of bodies against one another.

And oh did they talk.

Junhui moved exactly the way Soonyoung thought he would, with purpose and intent and a whole lot of hip. His smile biting, his hands trailing over his chest and invited Soonyoung to join, and who was he to decline?

If watching Junhui was something amazing, then moving with him is absolutely incredible. The intimacy of dancing is second only to sex in Soonyoung’s mind, but it feels like there’s no difference between the two with Junhui, in this nameless club surrounded by faces, hot and sweaty and absolutely beautiful. They grind together, and even when Junhui knocks Soonyoung’s head with his elbow or when Soonyoung steps on Junhui’s feet, they’re able to laugh and apologize and keep moving smoothly, like an oiled machine, like clockwork, like two parts that were designed to work together.

“How’d you rate me?” Junhui says into Soonyoung’s ear at some point, lips brushing against the curve of his ear and sending pleasant chills down his spine.

“I have some feedback,” Soonyoung reaplies, purposefully grazing his teeth against Jun’s ear and relishing in the jolt he gets in response. “And I feel that you should listen closely to what I have to say.”

Junhui looks confused for a second, then grins wide. With a simple jerk of his head, he moves to the exit, Soonyoung’s hand gripped tightly in his. And when Soonyoung pushes Jun to the wall of the alley outside the club and Jun laughs and says “I’ve been wanting you to do that all night,” Soonyoung thinks that it’ll be easy to find love in this.

He pulls Jun down into a bruising kiss, hard and intense and burning, smiles against the moan Junhui makes, swallows it and tastes it, lets it linger on his tongue. He moves his hands from Jun’s shoulders to his chest to his hips, gripping firmly and pulling him closer, moving his thigh between Jun’s legs and rocking Jun downwards, hard. Junhui gasps and jerks his head back, and Soonyoung follows, mouthing around the choker and biting into the collarbone so perfectly exposed.

“Please.” Jun whispers shakily. “I live alo- _ohh”_ The word melts into a moan when Soonyoung rocks him down again, this time accompanied by his thumb running over the point of his nipple though the fabric. Junhui whines high, pushing Soonyoung away weakly. “I’m not cumming in an alley on our first date.” He tries to sound firm, but it doesn’t work when he’s trembling and breathless and looks utterly debauched.

Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows. “What about the second?” Junhui slaps his shoulder and Soonyoung pulls away laughing.

“Wanna head home with me?” Junhui asks, a weird mix between shy and smooth, head ducked but smile teasing.

Soonyoung licks his lips and smiles when he sees Junhui’s eyes tracking the movement, then sinks his teeth into his lip. “Lead the way.” He lowly says, savouring the tremble of Jun’s hand as it grabs his again to pull him down the street and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know that eventual smut tag???? that's next time lmao
> 
> anyways next chapter is the last and while I'm sad to say good bye to this pic so soon, there are at least three more works based in the same universe coming, and I have tons of ideas for more, so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatcha’ thinking about?”
> 
> “My inevitable death.” Junhui replies honestly. Soonyoung snorts out a startled laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTTOM JUN BOTTOM JUN BOTTOM JUN  
> here's the sex uhhhh;  
> slight d/s  
> lingerie  
> riding  
> ye
> 
> ALSO FUCK SEVENTEEN DYING THEIR HAIR NEW COLOURS JUST AFTER I FUCKING WROTE THEIR HAIR COLOURS INTO THIS FUCKING FUCK U PLEDIS

At some point, Junhui has the absurd thought that Jeonghan’s gift is turning out to be much more useful than anticipated.

Beyond the sex appeal, the absolute torturous bliss that comes from being ground against Soonyoung’s thigh is amplified tenfold by the gentle drag of lace against his cock. Pressed against the wall in the alley, with teeth on his neck and a firm thigh between his legs and deft fingers against his nipples, Junhui’s certain he’s not going to last if it’s kept up.

So he drags Soonyoung to his apartment, thankful that Jeonghan and Joshua left long before they returned, and as soon as the door is shut Soonyoung hoists him up by the hips and kisses him harshly.

Junhui yelps, wrapping his legs around Soonyoung’s waist just in time to be carried through his apartment into his bedroom, barely able to keep up with Soonyoung’s pace. With surprising gentleness, Soonyoung lowers him to the bed, breaking away only to breathe.

“T-this is…” Junhui manages, chest heaving. “It’s a little fast.” He admits. Soonyoung blinks down at him, then smiles in a strangely adorable way despite the lust darkening his eyes. He presses a gentle, closed mouth kiss to Junhui’s lips, pulls away and winks.

“You got it.” He says cheerily. Junhui laughs and kicks him.

“Dumbass.” He says fondly. Soonyoung presses a second gentle kiss to Junhui’s nose, then immediately latches his teeth to a part of his neck, high and uncovered by the choker. Junhui’s hips jerk with surprise, his moan unable to be stopped in time.

“You like that?” Soonyoung asks lowly. He reattaches himself a little higher, closer to Junhui’s ear, sending chills up his spine. “Like being marked?”

“L-like be- _ah_  being marked by y-you.” Junhui manages somehow, chest heaving and mind swimming. Soonyoung stops again, pulls back, and then slowly shrugs off his jacket with a confident tilt of his head and a small smirk that makes Junhui’s cock twitch in his pants.

“Keep it on for now.” He says when Junhui tries to remove his own shirt. “Looks good.” There’s something about the fact that they’re both still fully clothed that Junhui just loves, and so he leans up and grabs Soonyoung by the collar of his shirt to pull him close enough to suck a few marks of his own.

Soonyoung groans low and loud, tilting his head back to allow Junhui better access. Junhui sucks a few small and quick marks, anticipating the shade of purple they’ll turn the next day. He’s mouthing along the bit of collarbone exposed by Soonyoung’s loose white shirt when he’s detached.

“No fair.” He pouts. “You had your run.”

Soonyoung laughs. For some reason, it doesn’t feel too out of place despite the heavy atmosphere of the room. “I think you’ll enjoy this part almost as much as I will.” He promises, and then climbs off the bed.

“What the fuck?” Junhui can't help but ask, and Soonyoung laughs again even brighter. He flips on a light as he moves.  


“Sit on the edge of the bed.” He commands with a grin, and though it makes Junhui go soft inside its a command nonetheless and so Junhui follows, scooting to the edge of the bed and letting his legs hang off the side.

Soonyoung drops to his knees and spreads Junhui’s legs apart, pushing his way between Junhui’s thighs. He presses his face to the junction between thigh and crotch and breathes deep. The intimacy of it makes Junhui’s head reel, and he feels like he’s being worshipped.

“What are you doing.” He breathes, the teasing tone he was going for no where to be found. It sounds nervous and aroused and a completely confused, all things Junhui is.

“Worshipping you.” Soonyoung answers, and its honesty and simplicity makes Junhui’s stomach flip and flop and he shakily brings a hand up to his face to cover something, because the way Soonyoung is looking up at him with hooded eyes makes Junhui feel completely bare. “None of that now.” Soonyoung reprimands softly, and Junhui lowers the hand back to his side and twists it tightly in the sheets.

Junhui’s ex used to strip him and fuck him, pressing his body so tightly against Junhui’s that he could feel the echo of it months after he was gone, and Junhui would spend hours under the hot spray of water, trying to scrub away a memory. Junhui’s ex used to whisper about how much he loved him, how no one else be able to make Junhui feel this way, how he was the only one in the world for Junhui. Junhui’s ex would fuck into him without pausing, and Junhui would come crying and shaking apart each time, and long after he came would his ex keep going until Junhui was drooling and trembling in the sheets.

But none of that could compare to now. His grip, his words, his strength, none of that could hold a _candle_  to the slow touch of Soonyoung’s hands running up Junhui’s thighs, burning into his skin through the denim. It’s too much, to have Soonyoung press kisses to his clothed ankle, to have Soonyoung to trace his fingers over the bulge in his pants, to have Soonyoung, on his knees in front of Junhui looking at him like he’s a work of art.

“Let’s get these off of you.” Soonyoung whispers, fingers working at the button of Junhui’s pants. Junhui lifts his hips and holds his breath, watching Soonyoun’s expression change as inch by inch the panties and the thigh highs are revealed.

Tentatively, like he’s touching porcelain, Soonyoung runs a hand along the exposed flesh of Junhui’s thigh. Warmth blooms from that spot and races through Junhui’s bones to the very tips of his fingers, forcing a shuddering sigh from his lips. Soonyoung looks up up at him, lips parted in an awed smile, and Junhui flushes under his gaze.

“You’re incredible.” He breathes, lips brushing against the lace and Junhui whimpers through his bitten lip.

The next few minutes are what Junhui can only describe as torture. Soonyoung mouths up and down the expanse of Junhui’s thighs, down his legs, over his crotch, licking and biting and sucking in a way that makes Junhui sob and shake. He’s damn near hyperventilating, he feels dizzy from arousal, and all Soonyoung does is tongue the damp lace and smile.

“Patience.” He teases.

“F-fuck you.” Junhui sniffles. Soonyoung snickers, head resting against Junhui’s thigh, looking up at Junhui through his lashes with a gaze that’s somehow gentle and predatory all at once.

“Maybe one day.” Soonyoung says, pressing his thumb against a fresh bite. Junhui hits his head as he moans. Soonyoung laughs again and Junhui’s not sure if he likes it more than his moans. They’re both just as intoxicating he decides. “For now, I’m gonna suck you off, and you’re going to keep your hands right beside you the entire time, okay?”

It’s not a suggestion. It’s a command, and Junhui follows. Soonyoung tugs the hem of his shirt until Junhui realizes and he pulls the soft grey thing off over his head and flings it in the general direction of his laundry basket. “Was hoping you’d rip it off of me.” He admits.

Soonyoung smiles, looking Junhui’s naked torso up and down. “Maybe with something less expensive.” He replies before sucking a few marks along Junhui’s stomach.

Junhui jerks with the ticklish sensation and the strange way it turns pleasant. “It was, ah, a hand me down from a friend who got it for free at a flea market.” He admits. He can feel Soonyoung’s teeth against his stomach as he laughs. Junhui looks at Soonyoung’s smiling eyes and thinks that he’d like to spend a lifetime trying to find every way to make Soonyoung laugh.

In a movement so quick and unlike the torturously slow pace he set before, Soonyoung pulls Junhui’s dick out from the underwear and swallows it to the base. Junhui’s vision swims, his voice breaks on his moan, and he grips his sheets so hard he swear he can hear them tearing. “Fuck.” He gasps, chest heaving, tears streaming down his face. “Shit fuck fuck fuck god _damn”_

Junhui’s ex hadn’t sucked him off once in the time that they had dated. His last blow job was when he was eighteen and it was in a friend’s bedroom in the dead of night when everyone was sleeping. It was a shit blowjob, and it has absolutely nothing on the absolute magic Soonyoung’s doing with his tongue.

Soonyoung takes his time, like everything else he’s done that night. He takes Junhui all the way down and sits there, then comes up and gently mouths at the head of his cock, rubbing up and down Junhui’s length with long slow strokes. He’ll kiss along the side and graze his teeth against the base and thumb his slit just barely, whispering about just how pretty Junhui looks, how wonderful he’s being for Soonyoung, just how gorgeous he’s going to look when he comes.

“At this rate,” Junhui gasps “I don’t think I’ll come before next week.” Soonyoung smiles against his length and rubs Junhui’s balls through the damp lace of the panties as he sucks just the head into his mouth and Junhui’s eyes roll back into his head as the heat in his gut builds even further somehow.

Junhui can see his orgasm coming a mile away, each second of the slow build to the edge tangible. Junhui hasn’t moved his hands once, forgot that were even there, just locked his ankles behind Soonyoung’s neck and tried to keep his eyes open to sear the image of Soonyoung’s sharp eyes looking up at him between his legs.

“I-I’m getting there,” Junhui warns through a sob. “I can feel it, oh shit S-Soonyoung please let me cum, please please _please”_

Soonyoung pulls off gently, following the path his mouth left with his hand. “So good for me Junhui, asking so nicely.” He praises, voice hoarse and low and dripping with approval that makes Junhui’s head spin. “Of course I’ll let you cum, you do that whenever you like.” And with that Soonyoung smiles, thumbs the head of Junhui’s cock, and takes him halfway.

Soonyoung tells him this, but keeps him right on the edge for a few seconds longer, teasing with his tongue as Junhui’s limbs tremble with the heat in his stomach. And then, he takes Junhui down to the base and swallows once, and Junhui cums.

His orgasm lasts forever, galaxies colliding and stars collapsing and the world itself crumbling to dust as Junhui trembles into thousand pieces. The fire in his stomach smoulders through his body, turning him to ash and consuming his being until nothing is left but his lips chanting Soonyoung’s name like a prayer and his fists clutching the sheets like a lifeline. Junhui feels his orgasm down to his toes, to the tips of his fingers, and his vision melts away to colours and white as pleasure overtakes him completely.

Somehow still upright, Junhui comes back to himself as Soonyoung swallows past the point of pleasure and to oversensitivity. Junhui jerks and whines, and Soonyoung pulls off slowly, letting Junhui’s limp cock falls from his lips.

“C’mere.” Junhui gasps, and yanks Soonyoung up by his shirt to pull him into a kiss, pulls him further until Soonyoung’s over him and smothering him with his weight. He doesn’t break the kiss until his lungs burn for oxygen and he breaks away. “Did you cum?” Junhui asks.

“What?” Soonyoung looks startled but not displeased by Junhui’s sudden initiative.

“Did you cum?” Junhui repeats. He pushes a leg between Soonyoung’s and presses up against something hard and straining that makes Soonyoung’s head drop to Junhui’s shoulder with a loud and desperate groan. “That’s a no.”

“What are you-“ Soonyoung asks, but is cut off by his own yelp as Junhui flips them and begins unbuttoning Soonyoung’s pants with determination.

“Paying you back for the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life.” Junhui explains, pulling Soonyoung’s pants down and off his ankles. “And also riding the hottest man I’ve ever seen.” Soonyoung’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open but before he can say anything Junhui takes his dick in his hand and pumps it firmly.

Junhui smiles dangerously. His turn now.

———————————————————————————————

Watching Junhui cum is probably the hottest thing Soonyoung has ever seen.

The entire experience was hot, to see Junhui clad in only thigh highs and panties and that god damn choker sobbing and shaking apart. But when Junhui’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened and Soonyoung watched his eyes glaze over and the most beautiful sound fell out from Junhui’s mouth, that was something else.

Soonyoung was perfectly content to lay Junhui down, step into the bathroom, and jack himself off furiously to the memory of a few minutes ago. But just like the stockings, Junhui reveals another surprise.

Being touched is literally heaven after so long without anything, and Junhui knows exactly what he’s doing, twisting his hand just right so that Soonyoung’s eyes roll back in his head. While one hand’s occupied, Junhui reaches over to his drawer, and pulls out a condom and little container of lube, coats his fingers in it and reaches behind him, all with one hand somehow.

“Aren’t you sensitive?” Soonyoung whispers breathlessly. Junhui groans but grins, hand working behind him.

“‘M fine as long as my dick’s left alone.” He huffs out. His eyes flutter shut and his hand falters as his hips push back in time with his groan. “I like it like this, don’t worry. I can probably cum again without touching myself.” Junhui’s smile is giddy and wicked.

Soonyoung bats Junhui’s hand away from his dick. “Just focus on fucking yourself.” He breathes, pulling off his shirt as quickly as possible, not quite believing this is happening. “I’ll enjoy.”

“Be my guest.” Junhui’s a completely different person from a few minutes before. Soonyoung says as much. “You completely overwhelmed me. I’m just taking a turn overwhelming you.”

And it’s addictive, to watch Junhui’s chest heave and his stomach to jerk as his hand moves behind him, his eyes determinedly staring at Soonyoung despite the way they roll or glaze over at a particularly good crook of his fingers. Soonyoung strokes himself slowly, desperately trying to stave off an orgasm because if he moves any faster he’s not going to last.

Junhui removes his fingers and wipes them against his stockings carelessly. Soonyoung fumbles for the condom and rolls it over his cock. Junhui runs a lubed hand up his length, eliciting a groan from Soonyoung. Junhui straddles Soonyoung, guides his length behind him, and sinks down.

Junhui’s loose enough for the slide home to be smooth but tight enough for the friction to send Soonyoung straight to heaven. Junhui clenches and unclenches around him, panting heavily and they sit like that, Soonyoung running his hands up and down those black thigh highs and Junhui tracing patterns on Soonyoung’s chest.

“You want me to move or do you have it?" Soonyoung asks.

“I overestimated my abilities.” Junhui admits in that breathless way of his when he’s saying something ridiculous in a heated moment. Soonyoung snickers, pinching the flesh of Junhui’s thigh, watching the way his cock visibly twitches when he does. “You might have to do it.”

And so Soonyoung grabs Junhui’s hips and plants his feet and fucks up.

And that’s all there is to it.

Soonyoung fucks into Junhui as his orgasm tightens in his gut ready to snap. Junhui bounces on top of him, pinching and pulling at Soonyoung’s chest, eyes heavy and pleased and welling with tears from the oversensitivity, cock hard and weeping onto Soonyoung’s stomach despite not being touched at all.

Soonyoung’s greedy and selfish, teasing Junhui until his orgasm shattered him but ruthlessly chasing his own release. Junhui doesn’t seem to mind, rocking his hips back to meet Soonyoung’s thrusts, leaning forward to nip at Soonyoung’s neck, whispering through hiccups “is that all you’ve got?” when he pulls away to make a new mark.

It’s a completely different person from the blushing and shaking mess Soonyoung had teased just minutes before. But that was different from the weird awkward guy Soonyoung picked up from the coffee shop, who stumbled over words and giggled over the smallest thing. And that person is nothing like the slightly buzzed person who laughed so hard he cried on Soonyoung’s old couch, or like the alluring quiet beauty who ground up against Soonyoung in a nightclub, or the hot stranger who smiled politely at Soonyoung and took his breath away.

Soonyoung’s known Junhui for about two weeks and he’s finding himself wanting to spend the rest of his life with him just so Soonyoung can find every side and angle there is to Junhui. It’s a thought so naive and idealistic it terrifies him, and Soonyoung’s trail of “maybe we’re better friends” flashes momentarily in his mind but a weird feeling in his gut he’s never really had before tells him that there’s something more to this.

Junhui cums untouched, voice breaking halfway through Soonyoung’s name into a sob, and the sight alone pushes Soonyoung over his orgasm, and he buries himself deep in Junhui with his grip bruising his waist and his eyes desperately forced open, trying to drink in the sight of the man on top of him like he has one last chance to see something beautiful.

Junhui relaxes, Soonyoung lets go of his hips and they collapse into each other. Junhui rolls off of Soonyoung and curls into his side. “I’m fucking dead.” Soonyoung groans. Junhui giggles. “Where the hell did power bottom Junhui come from.”

“I get more confident after I cum.” Junhui responds easily. He leans over and nips Soonyoung’s earlobe twice. “It’s like a trigger for a split personality.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “Holy fuck that should be a movie.” Junhui laughs, loud and surprised.

“What even was your game plan after I came? When I started prepping myself you looked terrified.”

“Your refractory period is beyond the human realm, and it scared and aroused me. And I dunno, I was planning on jerking it in the bathroom.” Junhui frowns at that.

“Why would you deny yourself a perfectly good orgasm? You could’ve at least jerked it while you were blowing me, or we could've sixty-nined it or something.” Soonyoung tries to push the image of Junhui sitting on his face out of his mind, and doesn’t quite succeed. Fortunately, he’s too spent for any awkward reaction to happen.

“I was trying to dom the shit out of you, that didn’t last long.” Soonyoung grumbles. Jun kisses his cheek.

“Don’t worry, you were pretty dommy at the start.” Junhui comforts. He licks Soonyoung’s ear, then nibbles at it. It’s a bit gross and kinda weird but also really adorable for some reason. “My cum’s gonna dry on your stomach if you don't get up.”

Soonyoung groans again, and Junhui laughs, pulling them both up to lead Soonyoung to the shower on surprisingly steady legs. They’re both too fucked out to go again in the shower, so they settle for attacking each other with shampoo and laughing at the way the water swirls down the drain streaked with orange and purple.

They check the bed for any cum (there’s none thank god), and fall asleep with their hair still damp and curled in each other’s arms.

———————————————————————————————

Junhui wakes up first.

At first he panics, the feeling of waking up in another person’s arms so unfamiliar that for a moment he’s convinced that everything’s been a dream and that he’s woken up three months ago when each day was dreaded and Junhui was living on the verge of tears.

Then Soonyoung mutters something about Lee Seokmin and how he better not even _think_  about grabbing that carton. With a smile, Junhui rolls over to face Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is a soft looking man in general, and the squishiness of his features is only highlighted in sleep. His mouth slightly open, his cheek smushed against the pillow, he looks soft and gentle and nothing like the guy who fucked Junhui hard enough to bruise. He snuffles in his sleep and Junhui huffs out a laugh, lifting one hand to trace the curve of his face.

With his ex, it was a slow burn. Someone had a crush on Junhui, his friends told him to go for it, and so he did. They dated relatively happily for a few months, then he got a job offer and Junhui got accepted to a university in Seoul, and they moved. And then the burning turned to a wildfire and over the span of a year Junhui watched everything good in his life turn to ash.

Junhui realizes he’s been thinking a lot more about his ex recently. And that he’s been thinking objectively about the bad in his old relationship. And that whenever he’s thought of it, he’s thinking of it as a fact, not as something forbidden. His ex was manipulative and mean and hurt Junhui terribly, and that’s the truth. It’s something his therapist would like to hear.

But Soonyoung wasn’t a slow burn. Soonyoung was just under a week of a whirlwind, strangers one day and in bed the next. It’s not as sudden as a hookup, not as drawn out as dating a friend. It’s just quick enough to be breathless but just slow enough to be savoured.

It’s honestly just shy of perfect. Which, in a paradoxical way, is perfect. Soonyoung is clearly a little hotheaded and impatient in all aspects besides sex, and he makes snap judgements and has a tendency for dramatics, but it’s beautiful little notches in a perfect diamond, a few wrong strokes in a masterpiece, a couple other weird metaphors for the human being Soonyoung is.

When dating his ex, Junhui had believed he was dating an angel, something otherworldly, beyond his grasp that he couldn't understand and he was barely worthy enough to follow. When Junhui watches Soonyoung drool on the pillow, or sees him kick himself in the head, or literally fall over from laughing so hard, Soonyoung knows he’s in love with just another human being, it’s just that this one shines a little bit brighter, laughs a little bit louder, stands out a little bit more than the rest.

Junhui’s a human. Junhui’s going to die one day, leaving behind not much more than some material possessions and a name that maybe lasts a few generations past his death. It’s terrifying to think about, but with a strange sense of calm, Junhui decides that he’d be okay dying knowing what Soonyoung tastes like and what his laugh sounds like, but also that he doesn’t want to die until he’s learned all the different ways Soonyoung can taste and laugh.

Soonyoung snuffles and yawns. “Mornin’.” He mumbles, voice husky with sleep.

“Morning.” Junhui whispers back with a smile.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?”

“My inevitable death.” Junhui replies honestly. Soonyoung snorts out a startled laugh.

“Romantic.” He drily comments, sitting up with a groan to stretch. “You gonna make breakfast?”

“Nah, not hungry yet. Are you?”

“Fuck no let’s go back to bed.” Soonyoung says immediately, flopping back down and throwing a leg over Junhui’s.

Junhui laughs. Death and humanity and whatever aren’t important right now. “Let’s.” Junhui agrees, and rolls over and goes right back to sleep, breathing falling in sync with Soonyoung’s.

Outside the window, the sun moves across the sky, morning turning to afternoon. Soonyoung misses a class, Junhui misses a shift. The world turns, the city moves, seconds are spent and can never be replaced. Someone lives, someone dies, someone walks the line between the wo. A star burns out a million miles away while a flower blooms in the garden across the street.

They sleep until sunset, neither the wiser.

———————————————————————————————  
  
**Chat: Heterophobes Anonymous**

Regret: im perfectly down with this one

Extra: WHOEVER DID THIS IM LOVE U

Pastel Satan: Joshua-hyung???

Texas: I wish

#1MCRFAN: guys we’re all so fucking gay

Tiny Baby Man: lol yeah what about it

#1MCRFAN: idk we are textbook gays and that needed to be highlighted

Hansolo: what do u think the most number of rice balls fit into one man’s mouth is

Pringle Slut: Hansol no

Hansolo: gay culture is shoving as many rice balls as humanly possible into your mouth and only a het would stop me

Pringle Slut: u win this time Hansol Vernon Choi

Twink: I named the chat because my boyfriend is beautiful and smart and roasted the FUCK outta some het on campus today

Tall Fucker: babe :’)

Snake: speaking of heterophobia

Snake: hoshi and jun have been awfully quiet all day ;;;;)))))

MemeFucker9000: beaut.jpg

MemeFucker9000: he’s making me waffles at 6pm what a babe

Tall Fucker: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pastel Satan: look at that fuckign neck holy shit soonyoung

Extra: this is somehow both the softest and the nastiest thing I've ever seen and I Am Conflicted

Regret: pls dont kill Junhui w/ ur teeth

MemeFucker9000: bitch.jpg

MemeFucker9000: he spent half an hour doing this today Im not the one u need to worry abt

Pringle Slut: d u d e

Tiny Baby Man: u look like u got eaten alive

Twink: I fuckn knew u would do something nasty Ge pls

Flower Power: um excuse me????

Flower Power: u were the one who texted me while getting ur pussy eaten so u have no right to judge :)))

Twink: wtf man

Extra: lqweflyivluvfewqayfukoruweyhj YALL

MemeFucker9000: get em babe

Flower Power: ;)

Snake: power couple of the year

Pastel Satan: Nasty

Regret: this chat was a mistake

Tiny Baby Man: u love us hyung

Regret: unfortunately

Pringle Slut: /freeze frame on group laughter, bass boosted seinfeld theme plays/

#1MCRFAN: /slow zoom on cheol-hyung’s dead eyes/

Texas: /fade to black/

Hansolo: The End

Flower Power: /applause/

Regret: im going to bed good night and good riddance

———————————————————————————————

“Outside the barred window, the sky was thick with stars, and the moon, in its first quarter, was rising behind the mountains. Poets loved the full moon, but it was the new moon that Veronika loved best, because there was still room for it to grow, to expand, to fill the whole of its surface with light before its inevitable decline.”

\- Page 57 of Veronika Decides To Die by Paulo Coelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it!
> 
> a little extra info: junhui and his ex were in a perfectly fine relationship up until they moved, when The Ex started facing major trouble at work and took it out emotionally on junhui at home. if junhui was a meaner person, then they probably wouldve fought a bunch and broke up, but because junhui tries to compromise and is a peacemaker, his ex just ended blowing over him and the relationship turned abusive, but only emotionally. not to say that it's any better, but junhui wasn't physically hurt in the relationship. emotional abuse is still abuse, but his ex never lid a hand on junhui, just made him feel like shit
> 
> I read Veronika Decides to Die the day before I wrote this, and guys anything by Paulo Coelho is such a good read, but this one is really special to me because it was a book that dealt with the idea of madness and mental health and society in general in such a poetic and beautiful and a very Paulo Coelho way and I loved it. The quote stuck with me, the idea of something having time to grow and in the flowering stages of a relationship. this fic is one about a whirlwind romance that's just starting to blossom and it's about quickly falling for someone and going with your gut. idk I just wanted to write something new and not "friend to lovers" because as good as that trope is there's something magical about fast love.
> 
> thank you so much for reading this pic (and whatever the hell this end note is if you are reading it) and I'll have the vernkwan thing uploaded soon! see you then!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
